Cuenta conmigo
by andromeda5
Summary: Esmi primer fic, espero que les guste a todos, mandenme muchos reviews!!! Lily y James se odian, pero que pasara cuando sus sentimeintos cambien?


HOLa a todos, es la primer fan fiction que hago, tal vez no sea muy buena por eso mismo, pero espero que les guste igual Disclaimer: Nop!!! Los personajes no son míos...son de JK Rowling  
  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_ "Cuenta conmigo" Kristie, una fanatica de James Potter, se estaba besando esa tarde con el. Lily, como todo el mundo, los estaba espiando junto con su amiga Susan. Lily se molestaba cada vez que veia a James besándose con alguien. Susan, por otro lado, sabia que el odio no era lo unico que Lily sentia por James. ES una linda chica; le dijo Sirius a James. Si, es linda, popular y todo lo que vos quieras, pero no es la chica que realmente amo., le contesto James Lily y James, la pareja ideal de todo el mundo, pero ellos se odiaban mutuamente y competian constantemente. ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ En sus habitaciones, Lily y Susan estaban hablando.... Lily, te gusta algun chico de Hogwarts????, pregunto Susan Ehhhhh.......err...........no!!!!!!!! que pregunta tan estupida!!!!!, contesto Lily, enojada; ire a la biblioteca ¿ a que??, pregunto susan nuevamente a estudiar, supongo................, queres venir conmigo?? No, Sirius me invito a estudiar juntos, no te molesta, no?? No!!!!!, no importa, junto las cosas y me voy sola, insinuo Lily. No vas a ir a comer?? No Susan, no tengo hambre..., ire directo a la biblioteca Susan penso y penso, pero no pude encontrar la manera de hacer sentir mejor a Lily, solo una persona era capaz de hacer eso....... &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Ya estaban todos los alumnos comiendo, menos Lily. Ella habia visto de nuevo, como James y Kristie se besaban, pero hacia como que no le molestaba. De repente, Dumbledore interrumpio el almuerzo con una peligrosa noticia, que le habia comentado McGonagall, cuando llego a la sala. Retírense inmediatamente con sus prefectos a la sala comun, dijo Albus. Cada uno de ellos, hizo una fila, y fue retirando a los alumnos al gran hall. Pero antes... ¿qué paso?, pregunto dramáticamente Lucius Malfoy Ha entrado un dementor a Hogwarts, contesto McGonaggal, pero no se asusten, todos estan a salvo. - Nadie entre a la biblioteca, es una obligación, advirtió Dumbledore Los cuatro merodeadores se miraron bruscamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Susan era la ultima en la fila, cuando se puso a llorar salvajemente. oh noooooo!!!!!, Lily esta en la biblioteca!!!!!  
  
Afortunadamente , James estaba alli y escuho todo lo que susan decia Que???!!!!!!, como que lily esta en la biblioteca!!!!!!!!???? Ire a salvarla ahora mismo!!!!!no le digas nada a nadie susan!! Bueno, James; apurate!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ "Como conquistar a un hombre", leyo Lily, naaa, este no debe servir, repitio Abra la puerta!!!!!!!!!!!! Escucho Lily, ella se asusto un poco. Tambien escucho un ruido, como si algo se hubiese caido, y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Dumbledore y McGonagall, no podian entra porque la puerta estaba trabada. Habian solo 3 personas en la biblioteca. Lily se dio vuelta, y el dementor se paro frente a ella no me hagas nada, por favor, suplico Lily. De repente, alguien salto bruscamente de un estante, se poso enfrente al dementor y dijo : "Expectro Patronus"! Era James. El dementor desaparecio en que pensaste al decir eso, James??, pregunto emocionada Lily. En ti, respondio. James la agarro fuertemente de la mano, y con otro hechizo destrabaron la puerta. Alli estaban Albus Dumbledore y McGonagall, quienes los llevaron a la enfermeria. Luego, James se fue para su cuarto, pero en el camino, Kristie estaba furiosa, le dio una cachetada y se fue. No habia sido un buen dia para James, le restaron 50 puntos a su casa por entrar sin permiso a la biblioteca. Se estaba cambiando cuando alguien golpeo la puerta pasa Sirius, dijo James; no cerre con llaves pasaron 5 segundo y aparecio Lily, con una bata. Pasaron la noche juntos. AL dia siguiente, se sentian los dos culpables, pero demostraron lo contrario caundo contaron a todo el mundo su relacion. 


End file.
